savageserenityfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor and Protective Gear
Nobody likes getting shot at, but if violence is imminent, a little precaution can be the difference between a few bruises and a serious case of dead. In addition to a selection of bullet discouragement devices, this section also covers other protective gear to shield a body from all manner of unfortunate situations. Ballistic Mesh Used much like the kevlar vests of Earth-That-Was, ballistic mesh is a finely-woven cloth of metal and plastic over polymer sheeting. In basic dummy-talk, the mesh stops bullets, and it isn't as heavy or bulky as other armors. The mesh was often used by the Browncoats during the war, since it was tough to find heavier armors. Ballistic mesh can be worn beneath regular clothing, and isn't any bulkier than an undershirt. Ballistic mesh is meant to stop bullets, and that's about it. It is treated as +4 against bullets, but only +1 against any other source of hurtin'. Chameleon Suit Snipers favor these ridiculous-looking but effective stealth suits. Mostly consisting of a baggy set of coveralls with clumps of fiber optic wires sprouting here and there, the suit also sports a small computer and dozens of light sensors placed all over. When activated, the suit attempts to match its color to its surroundings. It does a fairly good job, so long as the wearer holds still. This adds +2 to Stealth rolls to remain hidden, so long as the wearer does not move. It also offers some protection from harm, though damage may cause the camouflage effect to stop working. Helmet, Infantry This is a basic metal or composite helmet with a cloth or mesh covering. The helmet has a 50% chance to protect against head shots. Helmet, Squad This is a more advanced combat helmet originating with the Alliance during the war. Unlike infantry helmets, the squad helmet covers the entire head and always protects against head shots. Additionally, the helmet includes a small communicator to allow members of a squad to stay in constant communication. Unfortunately, the design impedes hearing and peripheral vision, imposing a -1 penalty on Notice rolls while wearing it. NBC Mask A fancy gas mask, this gadget lets you breathe safely in an area contaminated by nuclear, biological, or chemical hazards. However, it doesn't let you see all that well, imposing a -1 penalty on Notice rolls, and it doesn't protect the rest of your body. NBC Suit A full-body, airtight, hazardous environment suit provides complete protection from nuclear, biological, and chemical hazards. The mask allows for better vision than an NBC mask, but the bulky material makes it difficult to handle small objects, imposing a -2 penalty to such tasks. Plate Vest Ceramic inserts sewn into a ballistic mesh vest offers improved defense over simple ballistic mesh, protecting against all sorts of physical damage. The vest is light enough to look like a normal garment, but the weight and bulk are a bit more substantial than ballistic mesh. Riot Gear Full law-enforcement riot gear consists of composite and ceramic plating over a specially made ballistic mesh suit, along with a helmet with face plate. Riot gear protects the entire body, but the helmet impairs hearing and vision, imposing a -1 penalty to Notice rolls, and the suit is bulky enough to be a mite cumbersome - but then, there's some as like to see the law slowed down a bit anyway. Heartline Health Suit The Heartline is an undershirt wired with sensors and other gadgets to monitor body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, and other vital signs. It generally transmits this data to a doctor who can monitor the patient's health. The Heartline Health Suit provides a +2 bonus on Healing rolls to treat the wearer in circumstances when the Heartline's data comes in useful. Tactical Suit This is the armor Alliance Federals wear, usually alongside a squad helmet, so if you see some feller coming your way in this stuff, you're already neck deep in mi tian gohn. The suit covers the entire body save the head, and is armored with ceramic and composite plates, along with heavy padding. It will stop a heap of damage, but tends to rattle when you walk. Vacuum Suit Heavy, bulky, and generally restricting, vacuum suits are an absolute essential out in the black. They can be tricky to get on and off, though, so allow yourself some time to get into it. You need to take good care of these to keep 'em working, but finding out you have a leaky vac suit when you're taking a stroll on the hull of your boat is bad news, puhn yoh. Category:Gear